


Press Me Up Against Your Lips

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 莱纳德很少用药物来维持清醒。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Press Me Up Against Your Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459125) by [KYotodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo). 



莱纳德很少用药物来维持清醒，但他们才失去了三分之二的人手，他真的别无选择。反正他们需要的是一个领导而不是另一个医生；再说莱纳德也知道自己的极限在哪里，知道他能把自己逼到何等程度才会开始犯下不可挽回的大错。所以在派克的手术之后，他给自己注射了兴奋剂。顺便一说，那可是他平生所见最难的手术之一。

就算有人注意到了他不同寻常的躁动，他们也没有说什么。他们把伤亡控制在最小，稳定了患者病情，现在终于轮到他们自己去休息了。可是莱纳德无法休息。药物让他的身体兴奋不已，他的思维也难以平息。他不想骚扰终于得以休息的病人，但也不想独自待着。

莱纳德考虑了所有的选项，最后决定去看看派克。首先，派克应该还在手术后的昏迷中，所以没有人会因为他没去休息而斥责他。再说，莱纳德也很担心他的伤口情况，他想多观察一点数据。他溜进派克的病房，在派克开口时惊住了。

“莱纳德？”派克问道，“出什么事了？”

“你为什么醒了？”莱纳德匆匆问道，“你疼吗？”

“护士才给我注射了止痛剂，我没事，”派克犹豫地说，“除非你有什么坏消息？”

莱纳德检查了病床的数据，发现派克已经醒转几个小时了。大多数人会因为疲倦而重新睡过去，显然派克不是大多数人。“不，呃，靠。我没注意到时间差不多了。你没事。我是说，生理上来说。你应该睡一会儿，知道吧？休息。是有什么压力吗？还是噩梦？要是有的话你应该和CMO谈谈。对了，就是我。好吧。你怎么样，舰长？”

派克皱眉看了他片刻。“在我的手术之后，你有休息过吗？”

“有一会儿。重点是你，不是我。你怎么样？”

“我没事，”派克漠不关心地说。“坐下。现在。”

莱纳德拉过一把椅子，坐在病床边，觉得自己像个挨骂的小孩子。派克艰难地转过身来，侧身仔细观察莱纳德。莱纳德视着躲开那穿透性的视线，但失败了，于是他转而瞪着派克。后者对他一挑眉。

“你清醒多久了？”

三十几个小时吧，也许更多。莱纳德耸耸肩。

“为什么你还在工作？”

莱纳德再次耸耸肩。

“我知道了，”派克叹了口气。“通常来说我会建议你去跑步，但我担心你会心脏病突发。吉姆——”

“睡着了，”莱纳德飞快地说道，“在一点点帮助下，当然。”

派克勾起嘴角。“我就当你在舰上没有别的朋友了。”

莱纳德盯着自己的鞋尖，一言不发。他是有些朋友，但现在他是CMO，而他承担不起被发现嗑药的代价。来探望派克是个错误，他无意再犯更多。“我该走了，”他清清嗓子，“好让你休息。”

“不。过来这里。”

莱纳德瞪着他看了整整十秒钟，才说：“什么？”

“你听到了。我需要把它变成一道命令吗？”

“我——不。舰长。但是——”

派克拍了拍身边的床。“上来，这是命令。噢，对了，关掉机器，行吗？没必要让所有人都知道。”

莱纳德照做了，因为他现在的精神状态完全无法抗命。派克抓住他的腰，让他跨坐在自己身上。光是那双手的温度和重量就足以让莱纳德硬了。他尴尬地在那双手下扭动着腰，“我真的不——”

“嘘，”派克哄道，“试着放松下来，莱纳德。我会照顾好你的。”

“我做不到，”莱纳德说，“而且到底为什么——”

“要是你非得说话不可，”派克飞快地解开他的制服，“告诉我你喜欢怎么做？快还是慢？粗暴还是温柔？”

“我是在做梦吧，”莱纳德喃喃地说道，“靠，我在和 **你** 做爱。”

“我怎么了？”

“没怎么，只是有点，超现实，噢——”他抓住床头的栏杆支撑自己的重量，“我喜欢这样。”

“我还没开始呢，”派克被逗笑了，“你比我想得还要敏感。”

“你有想着我吗？”莱纳德脱口而出。他立刻后悔了：“不，别回答。”

“为什么？”

“因为那会很疼，”莱纳德说。“性只是性本身的时候才是好的。”

“好东西不都疼得可怕吗？”派克轻轻说道。在莱纳德开口回答之前，他的手指拂过莱纳德的勃起，于是后者忘记了所有本来要说的话。药物确实让他的身体变得更加敏感，但派克——他身上有什么东西比快感还要深地撼动着莱纳德。就像是在一个严格的教授手底拿到了A+一样，既叫人受宠若惊，又难免不知足地想要更多。他担心自己睁开眼时，会发现自己身处CMO的办公室里，整个医疗翼都盯着他看。但他真的睁开眼时，却只看到派克冰一样蓝的眼睛。

而被那样一双眼睛注视着、仿佛此刻派克只关心自己，叫他头晕目眩。这想法把他推过了极限。他狠狠咬在下唇上，压下了随之而来的尖叫，但溢出的些许声响已经足够让派克自得一笑。

不过，他没有就此打住。一只温暖的手在莱纳德大腿内侧逡巡，另一只则抬了起来，轻柔地碰了碰他的嘴唇。“你还没有告诉我你喜欢的方式呢，”他哑声说。

莱纳德一点力气也不剩下了，所以他顺从地低头亲吻派克。他尝到派克的惊讶，但他毫不在乎。他感到一只手游到他身后，湿漉漉的指节试探着在入口处打转。他鼓励地低吟着，分开腿给派克让出更多空间。他在派克嘴唇上尝到一个逐渐成型的笑容，以及更多、更多的亲吻。他知道这一切都是错的：错误的地点，错误的时间，错误的对象。但能有个人照顾他、和他做爱，这感觉实在太好了。他需要这些，甚至远在纳拉达之前。

派克没花多久就让他再次高潮了。这一次，莱纳德甚至没试着阻止自己。在医疗翼的寂静之中，他的声音听起来破碎不堪，但他已经不再在乎了。

他感到派克给他盖上被子，于是喃喃地说了些什么。派克一定是听懂了，因为他安静地笑了起来，亲吻了莱纳德的额头。然后他说了点什么，但莱纳德已经开始坠入梦乡，没有听见。


	2. Chapter 2

夜间（或日间，谁知道呢）某时，莱纳德惊醒了片刻，旋即被一只温柔的手重新哄睡。等他终于醒来时，他发现自己躺在自己的舱房里，制服干净整齐。他双手冰冷，两腿无力，典型的兴奋剂后遗症。他拖着脚步来到舰桥上，过于兴奋的吉姆·柯克宣布说他们能在一周内回家。

“一周，像是，七天？”莱纳德问道。

“好像是这样没错，”吉姆说，“没有战役，没有任务。你都不会注意到有多久。”

“在这艘破船上的每一秒我都清清楚楚，”莱纳德干巴巴的说。“我们的补给不够了；医疗翼里还有成千上万的病人等着用药。”

“我们尽力了，好吗？”吉姆深深叹了口气。“有没有好消息？”

这个嘛。他刚刚上了床，感觉超棒。但吉姆不需要知道这些，所以莱纳德眨一眨眼。“止痛药也快用完了，所以等你下次被什么不知感恩的瓦肯人谋杀的时候别哭着来找我。”

该瓦肯人立刻转身抗议道：“少校——”

“是医生。”

“麦考伊医生，我未曾谋杀柯克学员——”

“我也没说那是你。”

“打住，老骨头，”吉姆伸手碰了碰他，“你现在是CMO，表现得像个CMO，行吗？他做了需要做的事，别——”

莱纳德停下脚步瞪着吉姆，后者无声地以眼神请求。莱纳德翻了个白眼。“行。我的错。请求离开，实习舰长。”

他挑衅地望着吉姆，后者皱着眉，但还是说了“请求批准。”莱纳德径直去了医疗翼，把自己埋进工作中。

值班结束时，莱纳德正对着电脑愤怒地打字，这时有人敲响了办公室的门。他抬起头来，发现派克坐在轮椅中，对他礼貌地一笑。

“查普尔护士好心地借了我这副轮椅，”他发现莱纳德只是盯着他身下的轮椅时解释道，“姆本加医生通知我离开医疗翼，回舱房休息。他人很好，但不是CMO。”

“CMO忙着填这些见鬼的表格，”莱纳德说，“以及分配好所剩无几的药物。你怎么一个人在这里？应该有护工护送你回房。”

“我正在和我的护工聊天呢，”派克说。

“我可没时间——”

“不，你有。过来，我们谈谈，”派克没等他答复便转过身去。麦考伊低声咒骂了几句，存好进度起身追上去。

“你打算谈什么？”他推着派克走进涡轮电梯，紧张地问道。他不想谈前晚的性事或者用药，所以他才派了姆本加过去。他没料到派克提起了斯波克。

“我听说你和我们的大副起了争执，”派克说。

“什么？”他尖声问道。

“我理解你和吉姆很亲密，但——”

“那个绿血混蛋跟你抱怨了我是不是？在他对吉姆的所作所为之后，他是不是还打算继续举报我？”他愤怒地打断了派克。后者扬了扬眉毛，莱纳德醒悟过来。“是吉姆，对吗？”

“他很担心你，莱纳德，”派克冷静地说，“当众羞辱一位高级军官？还是在舰员惶惶不安、最需要依靠你们的时候？你应该做得更好。”

“不错，我可比这好太多了；我比这整套操蛋的军队好得多！”莱纳德叫道，“我可不打算维护一个变态能随便把看不顺眼的人扔到冰雪星球上还安然无恙的狗屁体系！”

“莱纳德！”派克呵斥道，抓住莱纳德挥舞的手。他生气地甩开派克的手，但总算住了嘴。这时他才注意到派克用紧急代码停下了涡轮电梯。“你冷静下来了吗？”派克问道。

“嗯，”莱纳德不情愿地说，“我很抱歉”

“我们都知道你毫无歉意，所以算了吧。”派克说，“我也无权要求你为了大局压抑自己的情感。我为错误的时机道歉。我们可以在我的舱房里继续这次谈话。”

“我能拒绝吗？”

“当然可以，”派克重新启动了涡轮电梯。“但你总是需要和什么人聊一聊吉姆的。而我恰好知道领班的滋味：你可以对下属友善，但永远不能和他们做朋友。不是因为你不想，你只是不能冒险让他们失望。”

莱纳德没有再说什么。他们走向派克的舱房，门一关，莱纳德就清了清嗓子：“抱歉，我不该冲你发脾气。”

“没关系，”派克简单地说道，“想喝点茶吗？”

“我来吧，”莱纳德在复制机前摸索了片刻，端了两杯水回来。“咖啡因对你的伤口没好处。”

“谢谢，”派克说。莱纳德坐在起居区小小的沙发上，喝了口水。新鲜的伤口隐隐作痛：吉姆脸上手上的伤口和他自己精神上的伤口都太新鲜了。他以为吉姆会死在那颗愚蠢的星球上，而这都是因为他：是他把吉姆偷渡上船，而他没能在斯波克决定放逐吉姆时说点什么。

“我本来应该说点什么的，”他喃喃自语，“阻止斯波克，或者——我不知道。我本来应该和吉姆在一起的。”

派克专注地看着他，但没有开腔。寂静诱导着莱纳德继续说下去。“我只是……我不知道。我对我自己太生气了。我感觉……我感觉我背叛了吉姆。各种意义上。我不怪他没有站在我这一边。我知道那是我应得的。但那很……难。你知道……再次失去一切。他是我现在所有的一切；而我得眼睁睁地看着他——那么快地——”

他尴尬地抽了抽鼻子。“靠。我没打算说这些的。”

“要是我坐在你身边，你会感觉好点吗？”派克安静地问道。

莱纳德紧紧握住杯子。“你不必……”

派克拉近了最后的距离，把自己移到沙发上。这张小沙发本来就不是为了坐两个人设计的；派克紧紧地贴在他身侧。莱纳德轻易地顺势靠在派克肩上，闻到医疗翼的味道。医学……这是他唯一熟悉而且擅长的事。除此之外，恐怕他什么都做不好。

“总是这么孤独吗？”他用气声说。

派克的回答在他身侧震动。“是的。我可以工作、或者结交朋友、或者去探索整个宇宙。但有时……还是太孤独了。那种时候我会找个伴……这些事注定不能持久，但至少在很短的时间内，它们能让我不去想其他。”

“你那时候很孤独吗？”莱纳德问道。

“是的，”派克轻易理解了他在说什么。

“现在呢？”莱纳德悄不可闻地问道，

“也是，”派克毫不犹豫地说。

于是他亲吻了派克。这一次他没有任何借口。他亲吻了派克，停止思考；他感到派克轻柔地摩挲自己身侧，然后扯了扯裤子；他感到派克火热湿滑的嘴在他脖子上吮吸；他感到自己在那双蓝色的眼睛中融化。他感到，在这一刻，一切都好。

某一时刻派克问他们能否到床上去，于是他不假思索地把派克抱了起来。意识到自己做了什么以后，他僵硬了片刻，而派克只是笑着拉扯他的上衣。“我现在就想看到那些肌肉，”他命令道。

莱纳德在五秒钟内扒光了所有衣服，跳上床坐在派克身边，着手解开派克的制服。肌肤相触让他呻吟出声，派克微笑着把他搂得更紧。“我想要品尝你的味道，”他在莱纳德耳边低语，“我想要记住你的每一寸皮肤，这样我独自一人在舱房里的时候就能想着你。你会让我这么做吗？”

莱纳德战栗着，沙哑地说道：“好的。我能——你想要我怎么样？”

派克欣赏着眼前的景色。“跪好，”最后他决定，“跨坐在我胸口。”

莱纳德依言跪好，但在派克握住他的勃起时犹豫着开口：“要是你想要我停下来……”

“我会让你知道的，”派克只是说道。

“很好，”莱纳德说。

——一点都不好。不是说不好；派克舔舐吮吸的时候好极了；他紧紧地握住莱纳德的阴茎、在他大腿内侧舔咬的时候更棒；但他总是停在莱纳德的界限之前，等到莱纳德冷却下来以后才继续，而这让无法释放的莱纳德越来越恼火。他尽力不顺着本能抽动，但派克让这一切变得越来越难。

派克再一次停了下来，勾着他的脖子亲吻他。莱纳德喘息着躲开了，派克笑了起来：“怎么了，莱纳德？”他调笑道，“想要我停下吗？直说就行了。”

莱纳德恨恨地咬在他肩上。“你真是难以忍受，”他抱怨道，“我只是想对你好一点。”

“我知道，”派克轻声说，“我很感激，真的。”

“那就让我看看你的感激！”

派克再次笑出声来。“我会的，”他喃喃地说着，手指在莱纳德的入口处打转，“再给我一次机会，好吗？”

莱纳德呻吟起来，但还是坐起身来。“不，”派克推了推他，“转过去。”

莱纳德盯着他看了一会儿，但最后决定这次不再表现他的关心。他转身撑在双手上，感到派克的呼吸洒在他身后，像是在犹豫；去他的，是他提议的，不是吗？

他没有预料到落在入口处的舔吻，惊讶地呻吟出声。他感到派克的呼吸在颤抖，意识到他又笑了。有那么片刻，他好奇地想道，为什么派克总是在笑。但涌潮的快感很快淹没了他的思绪；再一次地，他觉得一切都太超过了：就在他以为自己已经习惯了派克的时候，那混蛋马上给了他一个惊喜，让他大脑短路。他同时觉得餍足而焦渴，无法控制地扭身迎合派克的动作。他意识到他正在含混地说道：

“更多，求你，我想要你进入我……想要你。操我！”

他同时意识到自己的脸正贴在派克无法移动的双腿上。预后和理疗方案在他脑海中一闪而过，旋即在派克重新握住他受冷待已久的阴茎时忘了个一干二净。高潮似乎漫无止境，他止不住地颤抖着。那双腿动了起来，他身边的床垫凹陷下去。派克把他转过来，激烈地吻他。

而他只觉心满意足。


	3. Chapter 3

满足的感觉很快退潮了，只剩下一个巨大的空洞在他胸口中。通常来说，忧虑、恼火和愤怒填塞着那个空洞，但此刻他累得没法生气。

派克抚摸着他的头发。在漫长的工作和激烈的性爱之后，他的头发已经被汗水打湿，黏成一缕一缕的。不过，派克似乎喜爱这乱糟糟的模样胜过他干净整洁的打理好的发型。

莱纳德觉得他这样很亲昵。老实说，他喜欢被人这样爱抚，而这是最让他恼火的，因为他不应该想要这样。但仍然，他就在这里，懒洋洋地躺在派克创伤，思考着他一开始为什么会到这里来。为什么他会如此愚蠢而莽撞，明知这一切各种意义上错得离谱：他不应该和病人有这种关系；而尽管派克已经不是他的直接上司，他们仍然在——而且也将会永远在——同一条命令链中。

他猜这是因为派克让一切都变得太容易了。他不需要做任何事，或者扮演任何角色；他甚至不需要扮演他自己：当高潮托着他的意识高高升起的时候，在一遍情欲的海中，他什么都感觉不到，什么都不用去想，尤其不必考虑在门槛外徘徊的现实。从小他就被教导不要逃避显示，但现在他才知道为什么：因为就这样放开那些痛苦的事情太容易了。

他应该对自己愤怒失望，但仍然，只有空洞在他胸中盘踞。

“你在担心什么？”派克忽然打破了压倒性的寂静，开口问道。

派克能这样轻易地解读他的情绪也很令人恼火。这一定是指挥轨的课程之一。他们肯定是被训练成看一眼就知道这人在想什么，因为你就是这样号令一艘星舰的。莱纳德略略转过身来，好让派克能抚摸另一片肩膀。他舒展开身躯。

“在想你的康复训练，”他厚颜无耻地撒谎道。

“你在高潮余韵中也在想工作的事？”派克拉下脸来。“看来我还没把你的精力消耗光。我们需要修正这一点。”

莱纳德不情愿地笑了。“我不再年轻了，看在上帝的份上。我是有极限的。”

“你又不是快没时间了的那一个，”派克的呵斥有点太过尖锐了。莱纳德惊讶地抬眼看向他。他伸手碰触派克紧皱的眉头。

“没人快没时间了，”他说。“你的体质很好，加以适当训练，不到一年你就能重新行走了。我保证。”

派克不肯看着他的眼睛。“我永远不能回到舰桥上了。”

这大概是派克第一次在他面前展露脆弱的一面，而莱纳德大为触动。他拍拍派克的脸，吸引他的注意力。

“只是因为你会被提升为上将；而且你至少要在那张华丽的办公桌后面坐上五十年，直到你终于受够了星联。我很确定有大把年轻迷人的少尉拜倒在你的西装裤下，见鬼，说不定里面还有舰长呢。相信我，权力是最好的春药。”他半心半意地玩笑道。

派克翻了翻眼睛。“在我身上显然不是这样。”

“为什么不？”莱纳德问道。他坐起身来，重新跨坐在派克腰上，双手捧着派克的脸。他一直知道派克是个好看的男人，但在这样近的距离看着他，他惊讶地发现，当派克没有紧紧皱着眉头的时候，他的蓝眼、鬈发和浅浅的笑纹让他看起来——可以说是美丽的。他抚摸着浅粉色的嘴唇，轻柔地落下亲吻。

当他抽回身时，派克对他调笑道：“你是为了我的权力才和我上床的吗？”

“不，你个白痴，”莱纳德拖长了声音。“我和你上床是因为我想被操。”

派克重新皱起眉来。“你早先也这么说过，”他慢慢地说，“你是认真的吗？”

莱纳德眨眨眼。那时他并不多当真；他喜欢在前列腺上直接的刺激，但他没有尝试过超过一根手指的东西。但当派克指出这一点的时候，他发现自己有点动心了，因为在性事上派克还没有让他失望过。他润湿嘴唇，点点头：“嗯。我很好奇。”

要说的话，派克皱眉更深了。“你以前没有做过？”

“最多只有一根手指，”莱纳德尽可能随意地说道。“我假定你更有经验？”

派克带着一副奇异的神情看着他。“是的，”他轻轻说。

莱纳德挑起一根眉毛。“我能理解你喜欢更有经验的伴侣。”

“我没有偏好。”派克语气平平，“我只是——有点惊讶。”

“我希望是好的那种惊讶。”莱纳德压低了声音。

派克哼了一声。“我不觉得你是喜欢冒险的那种人，就这样。”他把莱纳德拉近了一点。“你的极限呢？”

莱纳德耸耸肩。“我不觉得今晚我能再高潮了。”

“所以？”

“所以我想这样更好，可以慢慢来，”他不耐烦地说。“当然，除非你喜欢别的方式。”

“我想要你享受这一切，”派克说。“被插入是会很痛的，而且不能达到高潮也很折磨人，这不是——”

“我 **知道** ，好吗？我是个医生！”莱纳德怒吼道，“但这无关享乐，我只是——”

他猛地停住了。派克期待地扬起眉毛。

“忘了吧，”莱纳德坐起来，“我该走了。”

“莱纳德，”派克叫道。

莱纳德爬下床，开始穿上衣服。制服穿在身上，又冷又僵硬，他腹部上干涸的体液加重了不舒服的触感。但更令他尴尬的是此刻满盈的情绪。他不想感受除了愉悦外的一切，但他没法不被派克吸引：他在床上发号施令的样子，他照顾莱纳德的样子，他看着莱纳德就好像他是什么重要的东西的样子，还有他总是把莱纳德的需要放在第一位。

他生来如此；生来无法不去回应给予他的善待。对于他而言，性永远不只是性。最起码，他需要非常非常信任某个人才能克服自己的多疑，允许自己在那人面前如此彻底地袒露一切。但这还不是故事的结束；总是会有感情产生。感情——持续生长，越来越难压抑的感情。注定无法得到回应的感情。将会伤害他、正在伤害他、已经重重伤害过他的感情。

他把鞋子穿上时听到派克生硬地说：“如果你一定要离开的话，请你在离开前把我的轮椅拿过来。”

“靠，我很抱歉，”莱纳德跳起来，匆匆冲向客厅，找到被冷落的轮椅。他返回床边，看到派克靠在枕头上。“谢谢，还有我的PADD。”他朝房间另一侧的书桌点点头。

莱纳德把它拿了过来。还有洗手间里的小小的医疗箱。“还有别的吗，陛下？”他在派克接过医疗箱时拖长声音问道。

“有的。你。”派克说。

“我要离开了，”莱纳德僵硬地说。

“在我完事之前不可能，少校，”派克强硬地说。他从医疗箱中掏出一支润滑油来。“我满意了以后你就可以解散了。慢慢来，但记得：你拖延的越久，就越晚才能离开。”

莱纳德不可置信地盯着他。他讨厌别人发号施令，但派克——派克这么干的时候太他妈辣了。再说，他确实想被派克打开，在离开这里之后的几天内仍然能感受到那种燃烧的痛感。他知道如果他留下来，如果他让派克对他这么做了，这种单向的纽带只会被强化，而在注定结束时他会更难受。

他真的，真的需要明智地立刻离开。但他没有。

制服今晚第二次落在地板上时派克露出一个赞许的微笑。莱纳德再一次四肢着地，紧张地等待着，捕捉着派克发出的细小声音，猜测他正在做什么。派克一言不发地将第一根手指推进莱纳德的入口中。

尽管又冷又不舒服，这根手指非常顺利地进去了。莱纳德一动不动地任由派克玩弄着他身体里面那个甜蜜的点。电流般的快感流过他的身体，压力在下腹部积聚，但现在还没有任何快感。他将注意力集中在听在他臀瓣上的带茧的手指上。它们也涂上了润滑油，他想知道其中有多少会进入他。

“你在想什么？”派克问道。

“没——没什么。”一波愉悦冲刷过他的神经系统。

派克抽了他一记。他惊讶地绷紧了身体。“再试一次，少校，”派克冷酷地说。莱纳德咽了口唾沫。“您的手指，长官。”

“我的手指？”

“多少——你打算——”

“你会知道的，”派克听起来有些被逗乐了。“怎么，你已经不耐烦了吗？”

莱纳德咬住下唇，什么都没有说。又一记响亮的掌掴。“回答我，少校。”

莱纳德揪紧床单。“没有，长官。”

“那你为什么要问呢？”

“我没问。是你问的！”莱纳德怒吼道。理所当然，他又赢得了一记掌掴。

“服从命令对你来说很难，是不是？”派克咋舌道，“因为你觉得你太聪明了，其他所有人都是白痴。你就没学到点什么吗？”

“什么？”莱纳德困惑地喘息着。

“你是一个人，”又一记掌掴，“你会犯错，”又一记，“你不能为所有事负责。”

眼泪在眼眶中打转，莱纳德紧紧闭上眼睛。他感到前所未有地赤裸，但同时也奇怪地觉得无比安全。派克给他留了几分钟适应时间，才将第二根手指推过环状肌肉。莱纳德惊讶地叫出了声。

“从一到十，有多疼？”派克冷静地问道。

莱纳德深吸一口气。撕裂的痛楚像锚一样稳定着他的情绪。“四。但我能承受。”

“很好。”派克说。他缓慢地将手指推得更深，疼痛随之加剧。莱纳德紧紧咬住下唇，尽可能地放松下来。他感觉大概过了一千年那么久，终于感到手指根部碰到了他的入口。

“你做得很好，”派克安抚地说道，“你这样看起来很美，你的臀瓣通红，小洞被撑开的样子。”他开始抽出手指，又重新推进来；莱纳德重重地喘息着，努力适应被两根手指打开的感觉。派克开口时他的大脑完全下线了。“想看看你做到哪一步了吗？”

“好？”他不假思索地回答。

他感到派克在他身后移动，他的手指停驻了片刻。莱纳德抓住机会镇定下来。一声熟悉的拍照声让他震惊得无法动弹。在他反应过来之前，派克重新开始动了起来，他的手指精准地撞在前列腺上。突如其来的掺杂在一起的疼痛和快感摧毁了莱纳德的防线，呻吟从他口中滚落出来。

他感到派克把他的腿分得更开，臀部推得更高。悬挂在他两腿之间的性器现在暴露在冰冷的空气中。“没错，就像这样，”派克听起来有些喘不过气来，“很美。扭起腰来，好吗？是的——你就是这样甜美的小荡妇，不是吗？你真是一件艺术品，少校。谁会怀疑在专业医生的完美面具下藏着这样淫荡的一个骚货呢？”

莱纳德不自觉地呜咽出声。“请你……”他含混地说道。他的阴茎无助地抽动着。

“请我？”派克问道。

莱纳德不知道答案。他只能一遍又一遍地重复着这个词，指望着派克能读到他的心，然后给他他所需要的一切，一如既往。他听到一声轻笑。“我会给你你想要的一切。”派克丝绒一样的声音听起来极其邪恶，同时又极其亲昵。“当你得先回答我一个问题。”

“好的，”他脱口而出。

“这一切是为了什么？”派克静静地问道。

起初莱纳德困惑不已。等他意识到派克到底在问什么时，他僵住了。派克没有催促他；他甚至减慢了速度，好让莱纳德能更清晰地思考。

“这不公平，”莱纳德抱怨道，“你不能审讯你的床伴。”

“我就是这样的人，”派克答道。

“操你，”莱纳德咒骂道。

派克笑了起来。“你还没明白眼下的形势，是不是？你可不是掌控局面的人。”手指消失了，莱纳德感到派克靠得更近了一点。他转过头，看到派克手中拿着PADD。派克点了哪里，然后莱纳德自己的呻吟声就泄了一地。他将PADD递给莱纳德。

莱纳德不可置信地盯着派克。“你这个天杀的变态，”他无声地说道。但他没有惊慌。也许早在他来到派克的床上之前他的常识就已经死掉了。他看着自己淫荡地哀求了整整五秒钟，终于屈服了。“删了它。我说。”

“这才是我的好士兵。”派克说。他删除了视频，但莱纳德看到还有更多图片留了下来。他翻了个白眼。“还有那些照片。全部照片。”

“等你告诉我你想要什么以后。”派克说。

莱纳德叹了口气。“我想要在我第一千次修改那该死的需求清单时感受你，就这样，满意了吗？”

“再试一次，”派克说。

“这是真话！”莱纳德愤愤地说。

“不，”派克强硬地说，“莱纳德，别对我撒谎。”

莱纳德舔了舔嘴唇。他的眼睛又开始刺痛了。“我——我想要你标记我。”他悄声说。

“还有呢？”

“就这些。”莱纳德固执地说。

派克哼了一声。“别对我撒谎，少校。”

“我又不是你天杀的俘虏！”莱纳德尖叫道，“为什么 **你** 不告诉我你想要什么呢？一个性玩具？好证明你还掌控着局面？为什么你不能放过我的想法呢？这本来应该是单纯的性！”

派克的脸色冰冷严肃。莱纳德以为自己会被踢出门外，但取而代之，派克坚持道：“这不意味着我们不能关心彼此。”

莱纳德叹了口气。“我可以像个朋友一样关心你，”他最后说道，“或者我也可以像个婊子一样操你。但我不能同时做这两件事。”

“为什么？”

他闭上眼睛。“因为我的大脑会搞混的。”他承认道。

他感到一只手埋进他的头发中。“那样会很疼，”派克说。

“没错，”他虚弱地说。

“在我的抽屉里有一支钢笔，”派克的声音极近极轻。“真正的笔，真正的墨水。我的父亲送我的成年礼，我用它来签署重要的文件。”

莱纳德睁开一条缝。派克躺在他身边注视着他，脸上是他早先注意到的那种奇异的神情。“我想要在你的皮肤上签字，然后拍张照片。”

莱纳德心脏疯狂地跳动起来。“在哪里？”

派克的视线向下滑落，如有实质的目光从莱纳德的胸口拂过他的双腿。“每一处，”派克悄声说，视线重新回到莱纳德脸上。“可以吗？”

莱纳德差点立刻答应了，但他阻止了自己。“为什么？”

“你一定要问吗？”

“是的，”莱纳德说。一股无处生出的勇气充斥着他的胸腔。“我需要听到那些话。我需要你说出来。请。”

就这样，派克投降了。“因为我想要你成为我的，”他悄声说。“直到你不再允许。”

这句话激起的情感强烈得迫使莱纳德闭上眼睛。“好的，”他喃喃地说，“我想要成为你的。”他清了清嗓子，更正了自己。“我是你的。”他一定是在做梦，要么就是派克在照顾他的感情，但随便了。一切都会结束，而在那不可阻挡的终结之前，他想要尽情地享受能得到的一切。“我去把钢笔拿来。”

接下来的一整天他都留着那个签名。


	4. Chapter 4

几天以后，吉姆在早餐时间找上莱纳德时，后者正在低头阅读医疗翼报告。吉姆坐下时他连头都没抬。

“我们两天之内就能抵达约克顿，”吉姆说道，“在那儿我们能修好曲速核心；整个过程大概三个小时，然后几秒钟之内我们就到家了。”

“很好，”莱纳德心不在焉地说。

“你在生我气吗？”吉姆突然问道。

“没有。”

“你在生我的气，”吉姆得出结论。“听着，我很抱歉。我不应该那样对你；我以为我是在当个舰长，实际上我只是在当个混蛋。我道歉。”

莱纳德叹了口气，放下PADD。“吉姆，你才不需要道歉。我失控了，你做了你该做的事，这没什么。”

“那你为什么在躲着我？”吉姆控诉道。

“我没有。”莱纳德重新看向PADD。“我只是太忙了。你也许觉得这一路很无聊，但我可是有一整个超载的医疗翼需要照顾的。”

“但你抽得出时间检查派克，”吉姆冷不丁地说道。

莱纳德差点抬起手来，想要遮住肩上仍在刺痛的咬痕。签名和抽痛几天前就已经消退，咬痕和吻痕取而代之。他们心照不宣地没有讨论这段关系的边界，但派克从来没有在制服无法遮住的地方留下痕迹。他握紧手中的PADD，说道：“他是我的病人。”

“多么有奉献精神啊，”吉姆干巴巴地说，“我怎么就没在我简陋的非舰长舱室里见过你呢？我的感情受到了伤害，真的。”

莱纳德翻白眼翻得眼底肌肉发酸。“你才是那个像个气球一样膨胀的时候都屁股着火似的逃出医疗翼的人；不过呢，如果你坚持的话，我也不是不可以给你安排一次体检——”

“不，多谢您嘞，”吉姆打断了他。

莱纳德重重喷了口气，站起身来。“那么，我还有工作要做，舰长。”

吉姆犹豫了一下。“就只是——你知道我一直是你的朋友的，对吧？”他的声音十分安静，就好像他害怕莱纳德会说不一样。莱纳德又想翻白眼了。“你个白痴，”他拖长了声音，“等我们回去以后前两轮酒都是你买单。”

说完，他离开了餐厅。

* * *

他的肺叶中填满了一种特殊的甜味，派克拒绝承认这种气味和他有关。他发现这种气味和派克的触碰一样令人沉迷。他闭上眼睛，其他所有感觉就黯淡下来，只剩下那种味道占据了他的思绪；他让自己消解在这种气味中，短暂地遗忘干涸在腹部的体液，贴在身侧的温暖，和四肢里灌注的疲倦。

过去的几天里压力重重：他的工作量令人窒息，和吉姆的关系也十分僵硬；他睡不够，也没吃多少东西，更别提抽时间锻炼了。一切都糟糕透顶，但他却十分古怪地觉得如同在度假。在派克的舱房之外，现实枯燥而模糊不清，如同一场噩梦，只有一种压抑的感觉留存下来；而当他和派克一起躲在床上的时候，一切都变慢了，变得生动鲜明，仿佛连空气都如琥珀般半凝固，不紧不慢地淹没他们。

他被吓坏了。

在他的思绪飘散太远之前，派克轻轻拉了下他的头发，莱纳德不情不愿地回到现实中来。他含混地为走神道了歉，在派克嘴唇上啄了一下。“你看起来很累，”派克观察道。

“因为我很累，”莱纳德嘟囔道。“我一整天都在想你。”

派克微笑起来。“我也是。”

“你是真的吗？”莱纳德沉思道，“我没法摆脱这个想法。”

派克挑起一根眉毛。“你希望我是一场梦吗？”

莱纳德盯着天花板看了很久，才回答道：“我不知道。”

派克轻轻抚摸他的头发。“我可以是一场梦，只要你想，”他静静地说，“闭上眼睛，睡一觉。醒来时我就消失了。”

莱纳德苦涩地笑了起来。“反正等我们回到地面上你也一样会消失。”而这大概是唯一能让他保持神智的原因：他知道这段不管什么很快就会结束。

派克继续抚摸他的头发，什么也没有说。

“我还是不明白为什么我在这里，”莱纳德继续说道，“如果这不是一场梦，那我一定是疯了。见鬼，你可能是个幻觉，而我可能正躺在生物床上呢。”

“要是这样的话，”派克听起来没怎么被冒犯到，更像是被逗乐了，“那他们会让斯波克来叫醒你。”

莱纳德打了个寒战。“不，见鬼，不！”

“说不定他已经在路上了，”派克忽视了他的抗议，继续说道，“说不定他正站在床边，说：我的思想——”

“闭嘴，”莱纳德慌张地捂住他的嘴，“别在床上说起别人！”

派克笑了起来，把他拉得更近，亲吻他的嘴唇、脸颊。莱纳德挣扎着坐起来。“为什么你总是在笑？”他警惕地问道，“从前我甚至没见你微笑过，突然之间你就笑得停不下来。”

“我很快乐，”派克说，“你让我快乐。”

莱纳德抿紧嘴唇。“怎么？”派克严肃了一点，“我不是在笑你。”

“我知道，”莱纳德说。“你把我搞糊涂了。”

“是吗，”派克偏偏头，“我希望是好的那种。”

这副漠不关心的态度是最让莱纳德搞不明白的，但这确实和他无关。他捡起润滑油，递给派克。“我们做到哪儿了？”

“这么快就准备好第二轮了？”派克调笑道。

“没有，”莱纳德说，“但我不想再浪费时间了。”

派克把润滑油放到一边。“我得说枕边话才不是浪费时间。但如果你坚持的话，这样如何：告诉我你刚刚在想什么，我就告诉你一个我的最离奇的幻想。”

“克里斯，我们真的不会审讯床伴，”莱纳德恼火地说。

“我会说这更像是贿赂，”派克分辨道，“来嘛，莱纳德。你不会失望的，我保证。”

莱纳德翻了个白眼，但还是躺回派克身边。强有力的手臂立刻搂紧了他。他固执地背对着派克。“这很蠢，不许生气，好吗？”

“我不会的。”

“我是在想，呃，你是不是对每个床伴都这么说过？说他们让你快乐？”

派克安静了片刻，回答道：“为什么我要和让我不快乐的人上床呢？”

“所以答案是肯定的。”

“是的。这会让你不高兴吗？”

“不会，”，莱纳德撒谎道。派克近乎抱歉地亲吻他的侧脸，但什么也没有说。他转移了话题：“你还想听我最黑暗的秘密吗？”

“黑暗，嗯？”莱纳德强迫自己露出一个微笑。“觉得你能吓到一个医生？”

“算不上惊吓，”派克犹豫地说。“只是很怪。”

“有多奇怪？”莱纳德被挑起了兴趣。

“我想吃掉你，”派克在他耳边低声说道，“品尝你的鲜血，咀嚼你的肌肉。我不知道为什么——我也不打算真的这么做——我只是相让你知道。”他匆匆地说完。莱纳德转过身来，瞪着派克。“这——很奇怪。”

派克看起来有点后悔。“是啊。”

“要是你发现这股冲动难以克制，那你就应该和CMO谈谈——也就是我。所以——”

“我说了我不打算付诸行动，”派克生硬地打断了他。

“你有没有——”

“没有。”

“你想试试吗？”莱纳德恼火地问道。

现在轮到派克瞪着他了。“莱纳德，那只是个幻想。”

“我知道，”莱纳德说，“而让幻想破灭的最佳方式就是实现它。”

派克深深吸气。“万一我发现自己真的喜欢呢？”

“那我们就能尽早开始治疗，”莱纳德说。“我记得你有一把老式的剃须刀，是不是？”

“在药橱里，”派克平平地说道，“要是早知道你会实现，我会选你整天戴着遥控玩具的那一个。”

“你在舰上根本没有玩具！”莱纳德从盥洗室里大声回道，翻找着派克给他修面时用过的那把剃须刀。他没听到回应，于是转过身来。“你没有，是吧？”他难以置信地问道。

“但我公寓里有一个，”派克看似随意地说道，“如果你有兴趣的话。”

莱纳德张了张嘴，然后猛地阖上，发出一声响亮的咔哒声。突然之间房间变得太过拥挤；他觉得头昏脑胀，仿佛被扔进洗衣机里甩干了一遍。他试着让自己冷静下来。“血和肉，是吗？”

派克犹疑地点点头。

莱纳德抓起医疗箱和剃须刀，回到床上。他把剃须刀递给派克，后者打量着他的神情，伸手接过。他若有所思地试了试刀锋。

“怎么？”莱纳德不耐烦地催问道。

轻如羽毛的吻落在他伸出的手腕上，而非预料中的疼痛。“你生气了吗？”派克轻声问道。

莱纳德猛地抽回手，怒视着派克。后者看起来有些困惑。“吉姆又找你谈话了是吗？”

“我还以为床上不能提及别人呢，”派克皱起眉。

“你先开始的！”

“我没有。我只是在问你是不是生气了，”派克指出。

莱纳德呼了口气。片刻以后，他生硬地说：“这就是为什么做爱的时候不该谈话；我们的大脑不擅长多重任务。”

“我就当这是道歉了，”派克说。

“这是，”莱纳德承认道。

他们静静坐了一会儿，然后派克叹了口气。“过来这里。”

莱纳德缓慢地在他身边躺下。派克把脸埋在莱纳德颈窝中。“我从来不想让你沮丧，”他温和地说。

莱纳德没有回答，因为他现在确实在生气。他知道逐渐膨胀、压倒其他一切情绪的怒气只不过是一种自我保护机制，而他并不打算解决这个问题。派克在他肩上叹了口气。“请和我说话，莱纳德。”

“是你说你没有权力要求我压抑情绪的，”莱纳德厉声说道。

“我不是在要求你压抑情绪，我是在请求你表达出来，”派克再次尝试道。

“你也不是我的心理医生。”

“那我对你来说是什么呢？”派克问道。

“我对你来说是什么？”莱纳德反问道，“我猜只不过是一个方便的人。所以别再假装你关心我了，别再浪费时间了，行吗？”

“我确实关心你，”派克坚持道，“如果你不能控制你自己——”

“那又怎样？”莱纳德断喝道，“你是打算像个公平公正的舰长一样训斥我吗？像你没有随你喜欢碰我一样？”

“莱纳德，”派克警告道。

“别叫我莱纳德！”莱纳德剧烈地挣脱开来。他知道他在不可理喻，但他不在乎。他一向是打破亲密关系的好手，这一次不过是旧事重演：“你不能指望我在这之后还继续尊重你，舰长；你也不能怪别人，因为是你在所有人里选了我，你早该知道我是个大麻烦！”

“我为第一次道歉，那时你根本没有能力拒绝，”派克紧绷地说，“如果你决定举报我，我没有异议。但是，莱纳德，拜托，你不想打破我们拥有的——”

“不，”莱纳德打断道，他转过身来面对着派克，注视着希望摇曳着熄灭的那个瞬间。“不，没有什么好打破的；我们只不过是利用彼此逃脱现实的陌生人而已。”

派克沉下脸来，随后僵硬地点点头。“那就这样了，”他带着一种终结的意味说道，“我知道这不可能长久，但——解散。”

“是，舰长，”莱纳德嘲弄地回道，捡起衣服，把自己关进盥洗室里。他快速穿好制服，做了个深呼吸，拉开门。他半心半意地期望派克会挽留他，但他在莱纳德走向舱门时什么也没说。莱纳德自己也太过固执，不肯为他所言道歉；反正他也根本不知道该怎么弥补。

他回到CMO的舱房。他还没来得及习惯这个房间。床太冷，太空，天花板垂得太低。一切都不舒服得十分顺心。莱纳德很快睡着了。


End file.
